The strength of a woman
by cancoolcandy
Summary: Yona and her companions are finally together, however it's not all fairy tales. The guys keep fighting over dominance or and for someone's affection ;) . Feeling powerless, things are sure in for a change when she meets a tribe of strong, independent, black warrior women! She'll not only learn of the strength of a woman, but perhaps OC Hania can teach her about love.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notes: The following story begins after Yona has found all four dragons. They begin travelling to villages to investigate the extent to which the country has been failed. Yona and her group are currently in the region of the Kouka kingdom in the regions near the western mountains and have stumbled upon a few Earth tribe villages. The story follows her encounter with a secret female warrior mountain tribe and the women who lead them._**

It's day ten of her rite of passage. Hania looks across the tent at her female companions just starting to stir from their well-needed sleep. The last ten days had been hell, the grueling mental and physical challenges had taken a toll on most girls in her group. Luckily or perhaps, unfortunately, she had always been trained twice as brutally by her mother to be a suitable candidate for taking over her role as clan leader.

Her hand reached up to gently twirl her long purple hair. She's nervous but excited. Today's the day they carry out the plan. She is confident in her abilities as a fighter and a planner, but doubt eats away at her, responsibility feeling heavy on her shoulders.

Feeling nauseous she gets up and goes outside, stepping out into the early morning rays of sunshine. She unsheathes her meteor hammer and inhales deeply. The rhythm of the metal in the air, keeps her focussed and relaxes her. Swinging the chain expertly, she reflects on the task of the next few days.

Hania thought about her village. Chikara was an anything but the quiet mountain village it purported to be. Secretive and protective, female warriors were born and raised learning to fight from the moment they could walk. Hania had watched her mother and her sisters, fight and protect the surrounding villagers from the tyranny of bandits, nature and even against the forces of neglectful rulers. The rite of passages was a tradition long upheld, that aimed to select which girls could remain training as warriors and fight in the defense committee. Hania's older sisters had all led their groups to success and passed the rites of passage with flying colors when they turned 18. Now it was Hania's turn. The youngest in the family, the final test of the strength of her families blood this generation.

Tomorrow she would lead her group in an infiltration operation involving sex trafficking bandits who had been wreaking havoc on a group of small villages that were under the protection of the Chikara. As women, they would pretend to be captured and then when brought to the bandit's base, rescue and put a stop to the villain's reign of terror. Her sisters had all succeeded, with no causalities and the expectation of success weighed heavily on her mind.

She stopped swinging and allowed the metal balls to fall to the ground, a few stray tears seeping out the corners of her mahogany brown eyes. Slapping her cheeks with her hands, she snapped out of her daze. "I can do this." She recited.

"No, we can do this." Voices replied.

Hania turned and saw the nine smiling faces of her team. Young, capable, beautiful girls.

"We are a team Hania, we win together, and we lose together." A black-haired Amber stated with passion burning in her eyes.

Hania felt her cheeks burning, pride filling her heart as she picked up her weapon fastening it back to her side. "Well then girls, let's do this."

* * *

"Tell me again, so I know you've understood."

"I've explained hundreds of times Hak; I'm not going to go anywhere dangerous, not going to talk to strangers, so for goodness sake Hak I'm not a child!" Yona huffs indignantly.

Jae-ha bursts out laughing the irony of Yona's actions sending him over the edge.

Hak shoots him a sharp glare, which turns into a menacing grin. "Pervert, wouldn't you be sad if something happened to your dear Yona, I mean what's a servant without its master?" Hak baited.

Jae-ha shoots daggers at Hak and takes a step towards him. "Say that again; I dare you."

Kija jumps in confused "Why are you upset Jae-ha? She is your master. Not that an extra like Hak could understand." He gloats.

Hak and Jae-ha furiously turn towards Kija, anger rolling off their fists. Kija flies back into Shin-ah whose frown deepens as his masks begin to slide off his face.

Zeno attempts to calm the situation down, but Hak and Jae-ha ignore him and start to square up.

"ENOUGH!" Yona screams.

All eyes turn and stare at the burning eyes of the fiery red head. Yoon stands by Yona's side angrily glaring at the scene in front of him.

Calming herself down, so her voice and body aren't shaking in a fury, Yona grips onto the sides of her dress.

"I want all of you to go into town and spend the day getting to know each other, and if you can't do that then don't come back." She exclaims.

Shock and shame cover the men's faces, in recognition of their behavior. They had been bickering and fighting ever since they all joined up. Whether it was for dominance or for just differing opinions, the fighting continued. Yona had had enough, at the time all she could rely on was Yoon. Everyone in the group was important, and she had told them that, but how could they work together if they couldn't stop trying to fight for superiority. But that was not all. She was most annoyed at how everyone kept treating her like a little girl. She understood her weakness, physically. But knowing the guys were regularly fighting over the protection of her was driving her insane.

Yona looked at the hurt in all their eyes, but she defiantly turned her back and started walking back to where they had set up camp.

Yoon broke the guys out of their stunned state, adding a reassuring smile while looking at the distressed Shin-ah. " Listen, she's not serious about anyone leaving; she just hates feeling like you guys don't get on because of her."

Yoon looks from Hak to Jae-ha, " we all know, ahem, how certain feelings for her can lead to a conflict of interest, but what's the point in fighting if it's just going to push her away. She won't be able to comprehend anyone's feelings to her if she's just ignoring you guys." He says knowingly.

There is silence for a good 5 minutes, tension in the air.

"Six hours."

"What?" Yoon replies to Hak.

"You better keep her safe for six hours while we are gone," Hak states with an anguished tone in his voice, as he looks over to the place where Yona had left.

Hak doesn't wait for an answer he turns around and starts walking towards the village.

"You coming?" He shouts over his shoulder.

Jae-ha rolls his eyes judgingly but starts walking with Kija, Zeno, and Shin-ah down the hill.

Yoon watches them leave and heads back to the campsite finding Yona red-eyed shooting arrows at a tree. Wisely choosing not to bring anything up, "I need to get some medicinal herbs from the neighboring fields, help me." He asks.

Yona shoots a final arrow smiling as it hits the mark. She drops her bow and pulls Yoon in for a tight hug. Yoon blushes but wraps his arms around her breathing her in. "Yes, let's go!" Yona chirps.

* * *

Review and Follow! Got big plans for this!


	2. Chapter 2

_**This contains violence, and suggestive behavior of a sexually violent nature (though nothing happens, promise).**_

"You bitch."

The sound of a harsh slap reverberates through the cave, silencing soft cries of scared girls. Hania falls to the ground hands tied, so she falls with full force to the hard ground below her.

"Ergh!" She cries. Tears well in her eyes as her attacker drags her up by the hair.

"I can touch who I want, and nobody can stand in my way, little girl. Try to come between me and anyone I choose again, and you will get more than a slap. Do you get me? I usually sell the younger girls to the more expensive better-behaved clients, but you...hahaha. I think I might just let you go for cheap to the crappiest brothel I find!" The bandit laughs throwing Hania back to the floor.

"Let's go! We need to get a move on if we want to make it to the check in by sundown!" an older bandit orders. The bandits gather up the girls and exit the cave.

The walk through the forest is tiring, Hania and the girls hadn't eaten since they had been captured. Although it was all going to plan, Hania was unsettled by the number of civilian girls that she and her group would have to protect. She looks down distracted by her thoughts, but upon seeing members of her group sidle up to the civilian girls, she relaxes.

 _'_ _Their ready,'_ she thinks. She steadies her mind, ignoring the taunting of the bandits. Her hand pats down her dress to stealthily feel her meteor hammer and her knife. _'Six hours till sunset,' she thinks. 'Six hours till it's over.'._

But Hania didn't get Six hours.

"Be quiet." A bandit shushes the group. Hania looks out and sees two girls in the forest ahead of her collecting herbs. She groans internally, feeling worried for the girls who will now be involved.

The wind blows knocking the hoods of the two girls, revealing one with bright red shining locks. Captivated by the color, Hania nearly misses the bandits smile gleefully and begin the move to surround the girls. She tenses, looking at her group, who reply with panicked looks in their eyes.

Hania is conflicted, she does not worry that the addition of these girls will make the fighting harder, but she notices the way the men are stalking towards the red-haired beauty predatorily. The bandits lick their lips perversely, and the captives are silenced at the scene.

The atmosphere is oppressive. Fear encapsulates her. _'What if this is different? What will I do if they aren't content just capturing her?'_ She's on guard. _'But is stepping in really ok? I could lose the opportunity to attack the base, but am I willing to let something worse than kidnapping happen when I could do something about it?_

A piercing cry drags Hania from her thoughts, and her decision is made.

Yona was focused, searching the forest floor for a particular pattern on the leaves of the plants she found. Yoon was pleased, glad Yona had distracted herself from the feelings of the morning.

Glancing back in his bag, he took his eyes off his surroundings and suddenly found himself pinned to a tree, a hand across his neck, to the sound of Yona screaming.

He looked up to the face of a smirking bandit, and fear took him as he saw Yona pulled to standing by her hair.

"Ahhh!" Yona cried, and Yoon flinched at the scene, eyes wide.

"Look what we've got here lads. Cute girls right here waiting for us. Come join our little crew." A bandit joked, pointing at the tied girls behind them.

The bandit leader stepped forward with a menacing smile on his face. "We're going to have to confirm your worth. A lovely, little redhead like you. I've got one question to ask. Do the drapes match the carpet?" He snarled, drawing his hands over the edges of her clothes.

Yona felt sick in her stomach. Hak was going to be right again and would have to come to her rescue. She felt so powerless, unable to pull herself out of the bandit's grasp, lacking strength.

Yoon could see her frustration, but it was outmatched by his own. He had promised Hak that he would keep her safe, and he would die rather than allow her to be attacked like this.

He reached for a blade in his belt with the arm he had free, stopping short at the sound of a deep guttural groan in front of him.

 **Hope you like it so far. Much more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit of violence and darkness. Hope you're liking it so far!**

Hania towers down over the man laying bloodied at her feet, anger in her eyes. She had been quick to escape from her bonds and found herself running into the scene when the man had begun to put his hands on the girl in front of her.

"It's a pity we couldn't do this at your base, it's a waste of an operation, and you've ruined our chances at passing our test, so I'm too pissed to negotiate." Hania pauses as if annoyed. She looks down at the man with darkness in her eyes. "I can't let you carry on with this. Say goodbye to your life." She breathes with a smile. Then throwing her metal ball, she brings it down across his face with ferocity.

Seeing their leader make quick work of the bandit's boss, the warrior girls, easily escape the weak rope holding them, and jump on the shell-shocked bandits.

Attacking the bandits with her meteor hammer, Hania lets out her rite of passage frustration. She acknowledged that getting involved in this fight would lead to her group failing the task and hence the rite of passage, but she knew the girls would forgive her. They had all grown up together, trained together, and she knew none of them could even allow themselves to do nothing while such atrocities occurred before their eyes. She steeled her mind against her doubts, instead focusing on the task in front of her and returning the rescued girls to safety. Begging for her team's retest would be something she could do later. Mind in sync with her body, Hania tore flesh from the attacker in front of her.

Yona is shocked at the scene before her. Recognizing she can now move she backs away to head out of the fighting and towards Yoon who remains pinned by a startled bandit against a tree. "Yona run!". Yoon shouts for her, but she is unable to hear over the sound of clashing metal and the grunts of injured men.

A bandit makes to grab Yona from behind. Yona turns to see his hands reach out to her. Closing her eyes, she waits for the impact, collapsing back on her frightened knees, she hits her head on the ground hard. However, nothing further comes, except gentle hands on her shoulders. Yona looks up dazed into mahogany eyes. A soft brown face looks down on her, purple hair framing around a warm, sympathetic smile.

It is quiet. Yona barely manages to tear her eyes from the beautiful woman's face. She looks around and sees that all the bandits have been killed. Relief prevalent in her sighs, a soft but firm hand is extended to her, and she stands looking into her savior's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Hania asks. She can see the girl before her is frightened, but is surprised to see how easily she has accepted the dead bodies that lie before her.

Yoon steps forward examining the blow on the back of Yona's head worryingly before placing a hand on Yona's shoulder gently. Yona smiles and relaxes. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you! I'm Yona, and this is Yoon."

Hania looks between the girls and sighs in uncharacteristic relief, at the lack of terrible injuries and the brightness in their eyes. "I'm Hania, of the Chikara village. Let me and my warrior group escort you safely home." She says indicating to the ten smiling girls behind her.

Yona looks pale and makes to thank Hania again, but the sound of footsteps and rustling leaves draws the groups attention.

Hania and her group frown, readying weapons in hand aggressively. Hania pulls Yoon and a staggering Yona behind her, the warrior women stand protectively around the other women rescued from the bandits expectantly.

Everything is quiet. Tense.

Five familiar looking men walk into the line of sight. Yona dizzyingly looks at the angry looks on their faces and the panic of the blood on the hands on everyone between them and her. She blacks out. The last thing she hears is the sound of metal clashing and a rallying cry.

 **Oohh excitement! Finally going to get the gang all together, but at what cost? I've always wondered how the guys (especially Kija and Jae-ha) would deal fighting a group of girls haha Please review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always there is blood and violence.**

Hak watches as Yona falls into Yoon's arms, her weight taking both to the floor. Yoon examines the back of Yona's head searching for something to reduce the bruising.

"Yona!" Kija starts to shout but is quickly silenced by Hak drawing out his blade, blocking just as a metal ball is swung towards him.

The ball collides with the tree behind, splintering the wood. "Wipe these bandits out," Hania commands.

The girls surround the dragons but are quick to realize that their opponents are far stronger than the bandits. Not accustomed to backing down and the fate of the female villagers on the line they press on.

Jae-ha, Shin-ah, and Kija look distressed to have to fight girls similar age to Yona but quickly shrug it off as blade and fist come flying at the relentlessly.

Zeno jumps from tree to tree avoiding dangerous blows and trying to distract attention to enable the rest of the dragons to get to Yona.

Hak cannot fight half-heartedly seeing Yona injured, and with the face of the perpetrator in front of him. He lunges without discrimination or reserve at Hania who stands between him and Yona. Hania dodges, and sends a flying metal ball, ruthlessly into Hak's shoulders. Hak stumbles back has managed to block the brunt force of the attack but still having inflicted a wound. He swings forward closing the gap between them in an instant. Hania uses the chain, wrapping it around the spear and stopping it from hitting its target. However, she takes a slash to her right arm. Blood drips onto the forest floors, and she hisses away the pain while countering Haks dominating pressure trying to force her back.

Hak is annoyed. The battle was taking too long, and Yoon's pleas for him to stop go ignored.

Hak recognizes that this girl is a talented fighter, what she lacks in strength she makes up for in speed and deflection. He casts a glance at Kija, Shin-ah, and Jae-ha and realizes that they no longer holding back against their female counterparts, instead of having to rely on their abilities to match the warrior's skills. He needs an edge, Yona needs him.

Hak, grab the chained weapon and his spear and throws them over his head, rendering both himself and Haina weapon free. Or at least he thought.

Haina is surprised by the manuvoure, but with years of harsh training easily grabs a knife out of her boots. She slices towards Hak, with the familiar blade, dodging most of Hak's heavy hitting blows. However, each one she takes, feel like all the bones in that area breaking.

Hak breathes heavily, he had assumed she would be easier to defeat a weapon down, but the raging fire in her eyes reminded him of Yona, and he was forced to respect that the battle had not been decided. Well timed slashes had led to the burning pain across his chest and arms, but he pushed the pain away focusing on delivering some of the full force he knew she would not be able to stand up against much longer.

Haina was exhausted the fatigue of the day's battle taking a harsh toll on her. However, she could not afford to walk away without winning this fight. With a final push of strength, she managed to kick Hak in the side of his knee and against a tree. He stumbled, just long enough for Haina to reign down her knife from above.

 **Drama and more to come! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Violence as always.**

The fighting stopped in the forest. Deathly silence ran out, as the dragons and the warrior women looked towards the scene, weapons and fists still clenched.

Haina's arm did not meet her target. "STOP!". Yona's loud cry ran out. A flash of metal pierced through the air. Hania found her arm pinned to a tree by a small dagger thrown by the red head. Not having enough time to respond from her shock, Hania felt a hand wrap around her throat.

Hak pressed the girl's head against the tree, his hands rough around her throat and legs blocking her from moving. He watched as the girl's eyes started to glaze, to the screams of the girls around.

Yona thrust herself between Hak and Haina, prying his arms from Haina' throat. "Enough Hak, this is a misunderstanding, they rescued us." Yona pleads.

Hak takes a step back, pulling Yona into his arms unrepentantly, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, Princess." Hak whispers.

"Say that to her Hak." Yona argues.

Haina looks up at the scene above her, coming to terms with her assumptions and the impacts it had caused.

Hak lets go of Yona and walks towards Haina. Haina looks up with concern and apprehension. He extends his hand, no apology to be found in his expression nor his voice. Instead, he nods, "Nice weapon. You've got good skills.".

"Hak."Yona moans, face palming. "I'm sorry about him Haina!" she apologizes.

Haina laughs, it sounds strange surrounded by all the bodies and blood. She accepts Haks hand stating, " I would have won if there was no interference, though for a man you're not too shabby with a blade." with a playful smirk.

"Only you could make a joke at a time like this Hania!" a warrior girl exclaims. The tension breaks among the groups.

Hak and the dragons walk over the bodies of the bandits. "Is this even a joking matter? Who are you and what kind of crazy lifestyle are you living?" Kija says exasperatedly, running his hands through his hair.

Hania looks at the village girls around her; they are beginning to shiver as the frigid air of the night starts to settle in. She recognizes that the men around Yona are also injured and could be in use of medical attention. She assumed it would be more than their medic Yoon could provide. Understanding that she will get in no more trouble than she is already in, she replies. "I can explain everything and offer you a warm stay and medical attention." She says looking to the men curtly. She turns to Yona and Yoon. "Come with us to my village; you girls will be most welcome! First though let us escort these villagers back to their families.".

Yoon moves to correct her, but Hak places a silencing arm on his shoulder. Yoon nods, understanding Hak's untrusting ways.

While they head off to the village Shin-ah and Jae-ha go back to camp to collect everyone's belonging. Cruelly leaving the frightened Kija with a crowd of women touching his hair and examining his dragon hand. Zeno takes the situation it in his stride, happy that he doesn't have to fight and excited about meeting new people. Yoon looks over the injuries of the captive girls while walking.

Haina leads the trail back to the village, her group moaning at her lack of care for her injuries.

Yona strides up to Hania much to the wariness of Hak, with excitement in her voice. "So Hania, tell me about your village. Aren't you a bit young to be taking on a group of dangerous bandits?" Yona asks quizzically.

Hania laughs, looking at Yona with an attentive but cheeky smile. "Aren't YOU a bit young to be traveling with five guys? I mean what's more dangerous... the devil you know I guess?". Yona turns red at the suggestion, turning back to Hak to see him coughing a laugh into his hands.

"Ok, ok. That was a stupid question; our situations are completely different too, I mean you're an amazing fighter!" Yona says with bright eyes.

Hania raises her fist across her chest proudly. "I'm a warrior of the Chikara tribe! Sworn to defend and protect..,". She suddenly pauses and looks ahead to the village in the distance with a frown. "..Or I would have been.". She looks to her training companions feeling guilt wash over her. Yona looks at Hania confused and concerned.

Hania reflects, eyes never wavering from the view in front, her mouth in a tight line. "Our tribe is one made of warrior women. We train from birth to protect the surrounding villages. At 18, take a rite of passage. The rites of passage, include 14 days of harsh endurance, both mentally and physically. On the final five days, the group, led by their leader complete an objective given to them by the village Chief. If the team succeeds they join the defensive squad and continue training to become stronger." Hania stops walking, unable to continue.

A warrior girl steps forward, placing a comforting arm on Hania's shoulder. With sadness in her eyes, the girl turns to Yona, "And if they fail, everyone in the group has to leave the village.".

 **Drama alert! Attempted for a little bit of humor. More to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No violence for once.**

By now the entire group including the returned Jae-ha and Shin-ah stopped.

Realization hit Yona and Yoon, and they turned to look at one another. Yona turns Hania, who had turned her back to her, around by the shoulders. " You decided to save Yoon and I, knowing that you and your friends would lose your home?" Yona asks with fire burning in her eyes.

Hania grabs Yona by the wrist, eyes wide at the question but resolved. "I am not so powerful that I could so forget what it's like to be weak. You needed help. As a village who devotes their entirety to the people who cannot protect themselves, I would have never been able to accept passing my rite of passage with the blood of apathy on my hands."

The rest of the warrior girls nod quickly in agreement with Hania. One turns to Yona, with gentleness in her eyes. "We accepted the consequences of the decision well before it was made. Hania is our leader, and she can speak for our hearts. None of us blame you!"

Hania continues filled with pride at her companion's words. " If anything we should apologize for not sorting the bandits out sooner. Anyone who passes through our territory is meant to be safe. But look, we've unjustly injured all of your friends, so, please. Forgive us." Hania says removing her hand from Yona's and going down on one knee head bowed.

Yona is exhausted from the change of emotions. Even she, who is day by day coming to understand the new world she's been thrown into and the people of these lands, knows that further arguments about whose fault it is have been lost. Yona just marvels at the strong, and confident girl in front of her. The admiration warms her heart, and she promises herself she will do everything she can to pay Hania and the warrior girls back for what they have done for her.

Yona pulls Hania up, laughing. "Fine, Ok. You win, I'm not angry. I will say a final time; thank you, and not bring it up again." Hania smiles at Yona as she gets up, to address the group cheerfully. " Well then, now that that's settled. Hurry up ladies; we want to make it to the village before these girls die of the cold!".

The group moves on, the village upon them. But Hak is only looking at Hania and Yona.

 _Hak had seen Yona angry when he or the other dragons had got injured in their protection of her, and he thought it was just because she cared for them and didn't want to see them hurt. He couldn't understand how she couldn't see the fact that many were willing to risk their lives for her, because of who she was. She was the type of girl who enthralled the hearts of men, women and children, many drawn in by her compassion and determination. But this situation had stunned him into silence. A turning point. A big realization._

 _Yona was angry at herself for being weak. Taking up the bow had given her courage and an outlet for her frustrations. He had hoped that would be enough, never imagining that she would need to rely on her own strength. Not realizing that all he was doing was confirming her insecurities, about her position. But what could he do, all his life was about protecting her. All he yearned to do was to keep her safe._

 _But he had seen this look in her eyes when she looked at Hania. It was fiery hunger. The desire to be stronger. Something he had seen when Yona had encountered Gi-Gan. It scared him._

They arrive at the village to the sound of silence, and darkness. The dragons tense as if readying themselves for the unknown until, Hania shoots Jae-ha and Hak a sharp glare, and they stop.

Suddenly a curtain twitches and whisperings begin to come from the darkened buildings. Suddenly doors are flung open, and light shines into the streets, men and children running out into the arms of the young captive women.

The sound of soft tears are heard through the noise, parents rushing to take their children to bed, and warrior girls, shedding small hidden tears into the shoulders of the girls they are returning home.

From the largest house, a group of elderly, robe clad men come out, and the citizens quickly clear the area, sinking into silence as they approach to face Hania and the group.

Hania steps forward, refusing to show fear. The head village elder comes forward, hushed voices among the other elders, who look suspiciously at Yona, Yoon, Hak and the dragons.

"Hania, we have been informed by our scouts that the bandits are still at large after a failed mission earlier today. While I am grateful that you have returned our precious daughters to us, I feel that your compromised decision making to put the outsider's safety before that of the village your clan has promised to protect unacceptable. We now believe that you have only endangered us further, as you have riled up the bandits to take revenge on us!" The elder angrily huffs.

Fathers and husbands in the crowd barely manage to hold back the mouths of their enraged daughters. Yona is furious and moves to speak, glaring at the elder. Instead, she is met with the warm sensations of Hak's hand on her wrist, and Yoon's hand on her shoulder. She can feel the other dragons, moving closer to her, calming her down as she recollects herself. She doesn't get a chance to speak, as Hania, for the second time that evening gets down on a knee.

Hania places a hand across her chest, pushes down her hurt emotions and looks up at the elder with as much respect as she can muster. "My humblest apologies my elder, I recognize your concern, and I will bring it to the attention of Chikara's clan leader. My only hope is that you place the failure of this operation on me and not the clan. I can assure you that the clan will be sending additional support until the bandit situation is resolved.".

"So be it." The elder replies coldly, as he and the others leave.

Hania remains on her knee head bowed until she hears the elders close the door to the house, and till the sounds of the villagers quickly entering their houses, fades away. She lets out a relieved sigh as she gets herself back to standing.

She wipes the dust off her clothes, refusing to acknowledge the multitude of eyes on her. Quickly turning she, briskly makes to walk back to Chikara. She hopes they ignore the waver in her voice as she shouts "Hurry up, let's go.", over her shoulder.

 **Big fan of consequences as you can probably imagine! Next time the Clan will decide the fate of Hania and the Warriors.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody moves to follow after Hania as she disappears down the path. The air is brimming with bitterness and sadness.

The warrior girls look at each other, faces conveying their frustration but acceptance.

Yona is aggrieved. Too invested or maybe too proud to turn away from the consequences of this situation. The awkwardness hits her as she feels she is seeing into the lives of these girls unrepentantly.

"Till the end!" a shout rises out from one of the girls, fist raised in the air. Swift nods follow, giving rise to the group's departure. Some of the girls rush off ahead, aiming to catch up with their beloved leader. The rest stay with the dragons as if trying to ease unrest from the witnessed events.

Hania rounds off behind a large tree. Hearing no footsteps following she lets out a deep sob. Embarrassment hits her, and she falls back against the trunk, slowly sinking into a crouched position.

 _How can I face them? The girls...would they still respect me? And Yona?_

Hania laughs despite herself. It's a calloused hurt sound, that sounds shrill even to her ears.

She's still wiping off tears as soft hands pull her to her feet, as familiar warmth surrounds her.

Yona walks silently, thoughts dashing through her mind. _What can I do? What can I say? Is this what responsibility is, the strength to face the consequences of my decisions, regardless of the results? I've never been physically strong, but have I been using that weakness, as an excuse to not right the wrongs of my father? Or to not make decisions about how to deal with Soo-wan?_

Yoon can see the torment in her eyes, from where he stands beside her. Anxiety is rolling off in waves. He flashes a concerned look at Hak, who makes a note, edging closer to Yona.

The group stops before he can make it to her. A short distance in front of them, a beautiful village gleams in the darkness of the late night.

A sense of calm surrounds the warrior girls, who only now take note of how homesick they had been. They quickly adjust themselves preparing to be reunited with their families.

Walking into the village with false confidence Hania's eyes connect with familiar all knowing deep brown orbs, and an even more familiar cold stare. With as much courage as she can muster, though her feet threaten to drag behind her, and her stomach feels like it is going to fall out, she moves forward. Hania approaches her mother who holds a sealed report, bearing the markings of the previous village. Hania bows low to the ground before her, looking up at the powerful woman before her, whose authority weakened her knees.

A small crowd has gathered around, drawn in by the sound of the girls returning. The returning warrior girls smile but ignore the cheery smiles of their families and take place kneeling beside Hania, hands over their chests.

"Chief Elaina. Eighth Chief of Chikara, I Hania leader of the 38th Rites of passage group, have returned on the 12th day of the trials. I ask that a stay of welcome be provided to a group of innocent travelers, which include five men, that have been injured during our endeavors." Hania states with formality.

Silence follows, but Hania's eyes do not waver from her mother's. Suddenly, a staff is pointed at her, mere inches from her face. There is no flinch in Hania's motions.

At this moment Yona and the rest of the group led to by remaining female warriors. Yona can nearly taste the staleness of the atmosphere as she walks into the tense scene.

Before her Hania and the warrior girls are on their knees before who she can only assume is the village Chief. The woman before her exudes power and strength. Remarkable like Hania, her purple hair flows against her chocolate skin. The night seems dwindled by the darkest of eyes, glinting with emotions Yona has not yet learned to recognize.

Guilt washes over Yona yet again, seeing Hania on her knees in subjugation. But the feeling is quickly replaced by anxiety as tens of women's eyes turn towards the group. All the women around her are beautiful, but it's not the looks of them that catch Yona off guard. It's the readiness to jump into battle at the indication of conflict. Yona can see battle scars on some of the women, the refined practied muscles on their arms, the experience of battles fought is evident. The eyes are followed swiftly by hands moving to weapons, although no one makes any motions to move.

Hania does not move, her eyes do not divert from their original target, and neither does the responding eyes. The stalemate is clear; the power is in the Chief's hands. Her decision the final word.

Without casting a glance to them, Yona knows that her group's hands are already inches from drawing weapons. Yona has to think fast, she recognizes this situation all too well, but after seeing Hania take control of the situations she was put in today, Yona accepts that her taking responsibility could change the course of action. She walks forward, her red hair swinging around her cheeks, the motion so quick the men around her can only watch. Yona stops next to Hania, turns to face the undisturbed Chief, and gets down on her knee.

"Chikara Chief, I apologize for entering your village during such a late hour, in such a state and with such company. However, I requested Hania take me to her village where I could properly bestow my thanks to the women who rescued me from dire straits. I humbly apologize if the presence of my group has caused concern. I would be willing to sleep in the outside forest with my group. However I will be returning tomorrow, as I do not believe in a debt unpaid, and I owe these girls more than I could ever express in one evening." Yona says with burning passion in her eyes. The depth of her conviction and faithfulness to her purpose is easily conveyed.

The staff moves from Hania's eye line and just as quickly returns to the side of the Chief, whose eyes are now on Yona.

"Visitors like yourselves are always welcome in Chikara. Allow our medics to attend to your companions, and let Hania show you to some rooms." Chief Elaina states with a slight smile.

The women of the village and the rites of passage girls rush around to Hak and Kija who are the most injured and swiftly begin motioning them towards huts, as if not mere minutes ago they were willing to slay them.

Two people still stay in the same place. Yona gets to her feet, noticing Hania still on her knees next to her.

The Chief turns from Yona to Hania, reaching out a hand to her, eyes filled with a glimmer of warmth that if Yona were any further away, she would have missed.

"Hania." The chief's voice barely above a whisper is filled with compassion, concern and a maternal gentleness.

Hania takes the hand and gets up, mixed emotions on her face, but calm flowing through her into the atmosphere. Having had no mother herself, Yona is overcome having witnessed such an intimate mother-daughter moment. It is only the dark shadows of the night that keep the glisten in her eyes, and the red of her cheeks from showing.

The Chief lets go of Hania's hand slowly and gently, pressing a little squeeze to her palm before she does. A gentle smile appears and vanishes before anyone looking on can see.

Looking into Hania eyes, Eliana's voice returns to a more authoritative style. "Hania, attend to these guests and bring them to the Council summons tomorrow. Goodnight."

Swift on her feet Chief Eliana disappears back into the shadows of the night, leaving only the memories of her words in the air.

 **Apologies for the lateness of uploading. Have an assignment hand-in soon. But writing this is keeping me sane!**


	8. Chapter 8

_I apologise that it has taken me so long to update. Finished my masters degree and started a new job! It's only just got quiet enough to get back to it. And so..._

* * *

It had been a long night. Yona lay on the bed but she had been given and listened across the room to hear if she could hear Yoon sleeping. Yoon lay restless. His anxiety and guilt not giving him any respite. Neither could sleep, feeling that tomorrow could bring the end to the life that their rescuers had lived.

"Yoon. Are you awake?" Yona quietly asked. Yoon turned over and looked at the anguished look on Yona's face. Yoon was always a reasonable friend, he prided himself on his restraint and his control over emotions. He was often giving advice to the dragons and Hak on appropriate behaviour and response, even if it did sometimes fall on ignorant ears.

But today was not one of those days. His exhaustion had brought him to the edge of his self-control, his emotions seeping through every tear in his pride.

"How could I sleep?" Yoon asked. The bitterness unrestrained merged with the sadness in his voice. Yona breathed out heavily, not used to this display of these emotions from Yoon, but happy at the closeness he felt to let her see him untethered. The look in his eyes was too dark, too hurt, too anguished. In her weakness, she turned and faced the ceiling. The question was heavy on her mind too, and she clutched the fabric around her as she responded.

"I don't know about you Yoon, but I've just been hit with the reality of life. I just don't know what to do, Yoon. I've never met anyone like these women. They're everything that I'm not. They're strong, they live their lives devoting themselves the protection of others..." She paused, feeling no shame as the tears crept down her cheeks. "...And I've just taken that away from them.".

Yoon leapt from his bed, sheets falling to the floor around his feet. He knelt by Yona's bed, clasping her hand. A blush crept across Yona's face at the state of his attire and the thoughts that would cross anyone's mind if they saw them now.

Yoon looked into her eyes, one hand reached to cup her face before falling limp at his side. "Yona don't think like that. If it hadn't been for them…" His breath hitched, and he shook his head. "This my fault Yona. If I was stronger if I could have protected you. If I looked around properly and searched the area." Tears began to stream down Yoon's darkened face, and Yona pulled him into her arms. Once his sobs subsided he continued. "Hak entrusted me with your protection and I let him down. I always let everyone down.".

The shock was painted on Yona's face. Yona made to correct him, tell him he was wrong and that he didn't have that responsibility. But he put his hand up to silence her. "Yona you were raised in a palace, living the life of a princess as you should. Only learning the ways of the world for the last 6 months. But for me Yona, I'm a guy. I should be strong enough to protect you. Do you know how it feels to be around all of them knowing that they are stronger than me in every way?!".

Yona thought about the group. The problems she felt they had. She felt embarrassed that she had never seen Yoon's suffering. Never reflected that it was so similar to her own. She wondered what else she was guilty of being ignorant of. The thought of her own incompetence enraged her. She wanted to be better, she wanted to give the guys with her the happiness they deserved. Let them know how much they meant to her, be a leader to them as she was destined to be. And it started with Yoon.

Yona grabbed Yoon's face. Her eyes bright blazing with a newly refuelled pursuit. "Yoon, can you please shut up a second? You have saved all of us more times than we could count. Your knowledge, courage and friendship are invaluable to me. I will not have you speak so lowly of yourself or feel any guilt from today's events. When I asked you to come on this journey with me, I asked you because you are exactly what I look for in a companion. I will not tell you not to get stronger. I will not tell you not to go seeking ways to make you feel less weak. We grow, we grow together, we learn, and we learn together. I will support you in everything you look for accomplishing. What I ask Yoon, is that you help me. You help me become the person I am trying to be." Yona asked.

A smile spread across Yoon's face. He loved her. Her power, her passion, her strength. " Well, Yona I can't actually say no after that. So what do you want to do about Hania?" He asked.

Yona pondered, before clapping her hands, startling Yoon who was still entranced by her.

"Yoon, what do you think…."

* * *

I've decided to be a little bit of story tease here. She's not gonna end up with Yoon, but I like the little heart conflicts these poor boys must feel :)


End file.
